Burned
by Annoyed Valeria
Summary: Rylain's life has been turned upside down, shredded and burned. When an unusual fey takes notice of Aislinn, Rylain's younger sister, she does everything she can to get the fey out of her sister's life, even if that means putting the spotlight on herself.


**Hello all of my readers. I know I know, it hasn't been since Christmas since I've updated and that I really need to update my other stories. I only experience writing "moments" ,like, three or four times a year. Hopefully that'll change later this summer.**

**I literally had the book right next to me as I wrote this chapter.**

**If I have anything messed up please review saying what I messed up on or PM me, thanks! **

**NOW GO READ!**

Chapter 1: Introductions and Startling

"Four-ball, side pocket." Aislinn, my sister, said and took a shot at her pool game. The ball landed soundly into the called pocket and I smiled at Denny's frustration. Denny is a friend of Aislinn and I.

I crossed my arms while leaning against the wall, I was never good at pool.

"You better get crackin' Denny," I smiled, "Soon enough Aislinn's gonna beat cha and this is the only time she ever plays pool."

Denny ignored me and pointed towards the pool table.

Aislinn rolled her eyes, "What? You in a hurry?"

He pointed again.

"Right." She clicked her tongue and maneuvered around the pool table to get a clearer shot and soon after there were two thumps.

Denny nodded in praise and Aislinn chalked her cue while wearing a triumph look on her face.

That's when _they_ started to come in.

Faeries began pouring into the room. I noticed a male faery began to head directly towards Aislinn.

"Three, corner pocket." Aislinn called out and her face began to tense with concentration.

The male faery began to play with Aislinn's hair while breathing on her neck. No matter how much I wanted to look or give that faery a good wack in the head, I couldn't. That was a rule for our safety, we always followed the rules.

Aislinn slipped slightly and scratched.

"Hey you alright 'Lin?" I asked when her face began to fall.

"Yeah," Denny began, "What was that?"

Aislinn formed a weak smile.

"Weak-assed?" She said as if she was unsure of herself. She stole a glance at me and I knew what was the problem.

Those_ damn _faeries.

"Gracie, play something for Ash." Denny asked her.

She walked over to the jukebox and plaid Limp Bizkit's "Break Stuff". Aislinn smiled.

"Hey," Denny just finished clearing the table, "Rack 'em again?"

The male faery began to play with Aislinn's hair more.

She cleared her throat, "Rain check?"

"How 'bout you Rylain?" Denny asked me.

"Me? Nah, I better get going along with my sister. Don't want to get a search party going for me. Besides' you know how much I suck at Pool."

Aislinn and I murmured our goodbyes and walked to the door where one of the faeries let out a shriek of laughter right into my ears. Startled, I jumped and look at the faery only to immediately look back to the door and run.

I blew my cover. The fey probably are gossiping about me right now. Crap crap crap crap!

I ran outside and stood by the door, waiting for Aislinn outside.

She came quicker than I thought.

Aislinn eyes glinted slightly, "Rylain? What's wrong?"

I shrugged, "Ill tell ya later."

We made our way downtown, where Seth lived. Seth lived in a train made out of iron and steel. That metal weakened the fey which made Seth's place a safe haven. Aislinn went there all the time, but I think that it wasn't just for the metal.

The streets began to slowly decrease in people, also with the fey. Which was good as always.

We were almost there when two faeries stepped out from an empty alley, a female and a male who were polar opposites of each other. The female, who had a white wolf next to her, reminded me of winter while the male reminded me of summer.

Aislinn picked up her pace and I copied her. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a faerie whisper something into the summer-like faerie and he grinned at me. My stomach dropped to the floor

We ducked into The Comix Connexion, waiting for them to pass. Whenever we were being chased by a faery we would always duck away and wait for them to pass by.

We heard the door ring, but I paid no mind to it, thinking that it was another customer.

Aislinn moved away and I automatically followed her. I looked to the opposite direction of where we were moving and held in a gasp.

It was the summer-like faerie, wearing some type of glamour, which made him visible to everyone but made him look human. We could tell that he was a fey though.

Not good.

I looked at the stands with a forced look of interest. I was never one to look at comic books.

I glanced up and saw him heading our way.

"Go." I whispered to Aislinn, "It will make it look less suspicious if were separate." 

She hesitated, but moved to the other side of the store.

He came up to me with an arrogant feel and I looked at him.

"Rylain, correct?" He asked.

I snorted, "May I help you?" I asked and looked away from him.

"I know you can see the fey," I froze, "One, little mess up can make all the difference, eh? Well, look at the bright side, we meet each other didn't we?"

I glared at him before looking back at the comic books.

"So, can your sister see us too?" He asked while inching closer to me.

"Why should I answer you? But, if it'll make you go away , then no. She can't," I said slowly, trying to make it believable, "I have no idea why. I thought it ran through your family blood. Like genetics. But even genetics can mess up I guess."

Aislinn walked over to us and I silently cursed her for not staying away.

"Find anything?" she asked me while glancing at the boy.

"Not really, how about you?" I asked.

"Not much here, who's this?" She said while looking at the faerie.

"I really have no idea." I said honestly.

"Back to what we were talking about before," He said catching my attention, "I'm meeting some people for coffee. You want to come?"

"No." I said firmly in an attempt to discourage him. He blinked for a second.

"Some other night." He stated and I straightened my back.

"I said no, nada, non. Leave me alone." I growled before heading to the exit with Aislinn trailing behind.

The winter-like faerie was waiting right outside the shop. When we walked out she spoke up.

"They already immune to your charms, Keenan?" She said slightly harsh, "Smart girls."

The faerie, or Keenan, followed us and caught the door from smacking him in the face.

"Can I text you? E-mail? Something?" He persisted.

"No." I said firmly like before.

He got out a piece of paper from his pocket and scribbled something onto it.

"Here's mine," He handed it to me, "For when you change your mind."

I took it and stuffed it into my pocket and smirked.

"I won't."

He took a few steps closer to me and took a deep breath, like he was sniffing me.

"Really…" He said like he didn't believe me.

I walked down the street, trying to swallow the lump in my throat.

The winter-like faerie laughed and leaned against her wolf.

"Run while you can." She whispered.

Aislinn stumbled and I looked straight into the winter fearie's eyes, which widened.

"I plan to."

**Okay! So how did I do? Should I double space it? I know some people prefer to read double spaced stories. Review with your answer or just review for the heck of it :D**

**~Valeria**


End file.
